


Lip Sync Battle

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Lip Sync Battle Episode: Bellas vs DSM or Beca vs Kommissar.Beca's performance is based on Anna Kendrick's performance, and Kommissar's is based on Jenna Dewan-Tatum's performance.





	Lip Sync Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalishElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishElf/gifts).



It’s the final round of the lip sync battle between Beca and Kommissar on the hit TV show  _ Lip Sync Battle _ . The theme for this episode was Bellas vs DSM, which posed as somewhat of a rematch between the two acapella groups as DSM had lost Worlds, and sought any chance to beat the ragtag collection of feminine energy. So, when LL Cool J suggested the idea to the creators, they all raved. Each team had to choose one team member to participate, and each of them just so happened to pick the leaders of the groups, who were already in a relationship of their own. Beca and Kommissar both found it funny when they were picked, but had a suspicion that it had something to do with their relationship. They almost never fought, and placing them in a situation where they are forced to battle was funny in itself.

Here Beca was, standing backstage and waiting for the music to start. She was wearing a loose black sleeveless shirt that had a deep cut v-neck with jeans and small heels. Her excitement for this performance was through the roof as she couldn’t wait to show her girlfriend how dirty she could be. Her song started, which was “Booty” by J-Lo, and she strutted out, popping her hips left and right. She tousled her hair, then pushed her booty out in a teasing move before she continued her hip-popping strutting for a few more steps. The music stepped up, and she walked up to the front of the stage. She spun before dropping down twice and standing back up, bending over and flipping her hair as she came back up. Beca flipped her hair this way and that, pulling out all the sexual moves she could think of. It wasn’t until she lifted her leg and made hip thrusting moves that Kommissar paid close attention to the moves. About another forty-five seconds later, Beca finished, and Kommissar wished Beca had done more of the twerking her backup dancers did. Unfortunately, Jennifer Lopez actually walked out at the last second, amping up Beca’s performance.

The crowd cheered loudly, and Kommissar clapped almost condescendingly.  _ Have all the glory you want, Maus. You can’t top what I’m about to do to you. _ Kommissar thought as the cameras shut off and Beca made her way over to where she was sitting. Beca stood in front of Kommissar, ecstatic and excited, nearly screaming, “Oh my God, Luisa! That was great!” She grabbed Kommissar’s face, which was about the same level as her own, and kissed her fiercely. Kommissar held onto Beca’s waist, kissing her back with as much intensity. They got a couple of kisses in before Beca was startled by the sounds of props being moved onto the stage. Beca turned around and saw a bunch of wood tables with metal legs. Beca was about to ask what Kommissar was doing, but LL Cool J had already brought the show back and introduced Kommissar. Kommissar stood from her chair, viciously tore her leather jacket from her body, exposing her white tank top underneath. Kommissar fluffed out her hair, throwing it over her shoulder, and placed a red baseball cap on backward. She winked to Beca before she moved to her position on stage, close to Chrissy Teigen’s place.

As soon as the bass played, Beca knew what song Kommissar was doing, which was "Pony" by Ginuwine. Kommissar had a welding mask on and was using a power sander to smooth the edge of a piece of metal while pelvic thrusting. The lyrics came on, and she took off the mask, lip synching perfectly to the highly sexual lyrics. She set down the mask and power tool, shedding her gloves one by one, and made her way to one of the tables. She instantly dropped down onto one of them and humped a metal tube once before she just blatantly hip-thrusted the air. She did a few more sexual moves, and then electric slid down stage, pulling up her shirt to flaunt her fantastic abs. A few more thrusts later, and she was on top of one of the higher tables with a power drill. After using the power drill to emphasize the power in her hips, she made a few hip hop moves and motioned for Beca to come downstage with her as her backup came and placed a chair sideways on stage. Her backup also had to drag Beca downstage, and Kommissar pushed Beca into the chair, throwing her hat away into the screaming crowd.

Beca had already started to blush from Kommissar’s previous moves, but what she did next flustered Beca so much all she could do was switch focus from the crowd to Kommissar. Kommissar had mounted her, grinding her hips down into Beca’s lap. Beca held onto Kommissar’s thighs while Kommissar gave her signature smirk and thrusted three times into Beca’s front, staring her directly in the eyes. Kommissar got off Beca and, using the chair for support, did a split in front of Beca’s face, Beca clutching Kommissar’s waist. Beca gaped at Kommissar’s ass in front of her, and felt a bit of wetness pool between her legs. Kommissar straddled her backward, grinding her hips into Beca’s, and took Beca’s hands in hers, trailing them down her body very sexually. Beca lost her shit then, her breath catching, and a small moan escaping her lips. Kommissar then bent over, flipping her hair, and ran her hands up Beca’s legs. She rested her hands on the insides of Beca’s thighs, and rubbed up and down to get a reaction from Beca. It certainly worked, because Beca’s jaw dropped to the floor, and she held Kommissar’s thrusting hips against hers, her face completely red from embarrassment and desire. Beca had also bitten her lower lip quite obviously, and the entire crowd saw her being turned on by the person she’s supposed to be competing against.

Kommissar rode Beca two more times before grabbing her shirt violently, and tearing it off of her body. Literally. The fabric tore in two, and revealed her white sports bra and perfectly toned body beneath. She stood from Beca, threw the shirt at Beca, and ran her fingers through her hair sexually enough to actually pull off the stripper facade. She once again electric slid downstage, thrusting once, and grabbed a device from someone in the crowd, which turned out to be a money gun. Fake hundred dollar bills flew everywhere, and Beca just watched her with a throbbing between her legs and the reddest face she’s ever had. Kommissar got up, walked to Beca, and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to a kiss. The crowd awed, and cheered for essentially the lap dance and the romance displayed. LL Cool J did the applause tally, as typical of every episode. The crowd applauded loudly for Beca, but the crowd roared with applause and cheers for Kommissar. “DSM is the Lip Sync Champion!”

********

“We immediately had sex after that episode was filmed,” Luisa explained, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Beca playfully slapped her arm, “Hey! They didn’t need to know that!” Luisa laughed, and kissed Beca, explaining, “It was fairly obvious. You practically came in that seat!” The people sitting around them (Pieter, Chloe, Fat Amy, and Aksel, the beatboxer for DSM) looked at them in surprised disgust, Chloe yelling, “Totally not necessary!” Luisa set the popcorn down on the coffee table, and laid across Beca’s lap. She looked up to Beca, and said, “I was promised a special treat if I won. And I’m waiting to receive said treat.” Beca giggled, glanced around the room, and not so discreetly whispered, “I can only give you your treat in private, unless of course, they want to see me go down on you.” With that, the other people in the room got up in a bit of a hurry, getting to their cars with a quick goodbye. By the time everyone had left the apartment, Beca had kissed her way down Luisa’s body, undressing her as she went. “Now get ready to know what it’s like to be a winner.”


End file.
